Stay With You
by T2 Angel
Summary: Ash is going through a tough time after a rough break-up. When Misty gives him a surprise visit, it lifts his spirits in more ways than one. Inspired by the song of the same title by The Goo Goo Dolls. AAML. One-shot. MY 70th STORY!


**A/N: 70! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT NUMBER 70! And this is the first story I am posting on my BIRTHDAY! HOORAY!** **Inspired by one of my all-time favorite songs by one of my all-time favorite bands, the Goo Goo Dolls, this little story came to mind about my absolute favorite couple to write about, Ash & Misty. Yes, my 70th story is an AAML. Could it really be anything else? I absolutely love these two and I love this story! I hope you guys do, too!  
**

 **As per usual, let me give the ages of our protagonists, just to make things clear:**

 **Ash - 22**

 **Misty - 22**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Stay With You**

Ash sat at the bar, staring at his vodka for a long time. He had planned to be drunk by now. But he couldn't do it for some reason. Primarily due to him not being a drinker but if he ever wanted to start, now, would be the time. All he could see was that harpy of face of that woman he was once stupid enough to call his girlfriend. He sighed as he kept staring at the drink, constantly debating whether or not to drink it.

The bartender walked up to him and smirked, "You okay, kid?"

"Oh, thrilled!" Ash said, sarcastically. He sighed. "Does it cost to sit here and sulk? Without drinking, I mean."

The bartender laughed. "Eh. Not usually. Unless you just wanna pay me."

Ash chuckled. "I'm fine, thanks."

The bartender took the vodka away and put a glass of water down. "Figured this you'll actually drink."

Ash chuckled again. "I appreciate that."

"No problem, kid." He looked the young man over and patted his arm, "It'll get better."

Ash chuckled, "You don't even know what I'm going through."

"Yeah, but it will."

Ash shrugged. "Here's hoping."

The bartender went on to perform his duties while Ash continued to sit and sulk.

A lot of emotions were still going through his mind with regret of how he spent a good portion of the past year being the biggest one. He looked down as his cell phone went off. He looked to see a most welcome name appear on the screen. He smiled and answered, "Hey, Misty."

" _Hey, you,_ " she replied, as cheery as ever. Exactly what he needed. " _What's up?_ "

"Nothing much. What's up with you?"

" _Nothing. I was just wondering what you were up to. I was hoping I could work out some time to see you soon._ "

He smiled. "Yeah, that would be great. I'm still in Viridian but, yeah, I really want to see you. You can even come out here, if you want. Anytime."

" _Awesome!_ "

"So, when's good for you?"

" _Oh, I dunno. How about you…_ " She whispered in his free ear, "…here and now?"

He turned to see Misty's smiling face staring at his. His surprise was replaced with happiness and relief.

"Misty!" he exclaimed.

"What's up?" she greeted.

He didn't say anything else. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

While she did hug him back, Misty knew his hugs and this wasn't one of his regular ones. He was happy to see her, yes, but there was also some sadness and he was relieved that she came along. Something was bothering him. "Ash? What's wrong?"

He sighed against her shoulder. "I'm just really glad to see you."

She hugged him tighter. "I'm glad to see you, too." She loosened the hug and saw a tear threatening to fall. She became instantly worried. "Talk to me."

He became nervous, wiping his eyes quickly. "Uh… what are you doing here?"

"Just out on the town with some friends, break away from the routine. Now, what's up?"

"I don't wanna keep you from anything."

"You're not. I'm not meeting them until later. Now, tell me what's wrong."

He shrugged. "I… don't feel much like talking yet."

Ash wasn't one to keep anything from her. This must be serious. She nodded, "I get it."

"But… if you have time… would you mind staying with me? Just for a little while."

She smiled. "Sure."

They sat in silence for a few minutes when the music from a nearby radio caught their ears. The song was a bit of a classic hit called "Stay With You." They started bobbing along to the music with Misty even begin to sing the lyrics and nudging into Ash finally getting him to smile. He even chuckled.

"Finally, a smile!" Misty exclaimed.

Ash smirked at her. "Easy to smile when you're around."

"So, you feel like talking now?"

"Misty… you're making me smile. That's already a big help. I don't wanna get you down."

She gave him a classic Misty look. "Smile, frown, happy, sad, good, bad, I don't care. Ash, I'm here for you."

He remembered all of the times in their lives she'd been there for him. It was more than he could ever count. He'd probably forgotten more than a few. "You really are… aren't you?"

"The walls will fall before we do."

He chuckled, recognizing that she was repeating the song lyrics. "Alright. I'll tell you."

"Go for it."

He shifted his gaze from her and looked at himself in the mirror behind the alcohol bottles and sighed. "Wow. I look a sight, don't I?"

She cocked her head to side. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm a cliché. Having women troubles and I end up at a bar."

Her face gave way to shock and remorse. "Something happened with Nattie?"

"She's an evil, miserable…" He stopped and sighed. He ran his hand over his face then leaned on the bar, his eyes fell to the floor. "We broke up."

She exhaled and stared straight ahead, trying to figure out to what to say.

He could sense that. "You don't have to say anything."

"Just… I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." He exhaled, "It's mine. Six months of her and that's what I get."

"When did you guys break-up?"

He held up two fingers, "Two months ago." He dropped his hand, lazily and in a somewhat defeated manner.

"What happened? Or… should I just…"

"No, you're even bothering to listen. I can tell you." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "So… just over two months ago, she starts complaining about me not doing enough with my life because I'm just a Trainer Mentor."

She tried to make sense of that. "Not doing enough?"

"She says me being… and I'm quoting her, here, 'just a Mentor wasn't enough.' That I should want to be more and actually want to make a difference, not just pretend that I do."

Misty stared at him, her rage burning for Ash's ex-girlfriend. "Pretend?! She said that?! And… 'just… a Mentor'?! 'Just a Mentor'?!"

"Yeah." He exhaled. "I mean, I know I'm just a Mentor. But… I love it. It's fun to train some new kids and show 'em the ropes. I mean… I may never be a Master but…"

"'But' nothing! Who cares?! You do great work, Ash!"

He smirked but it quickly faded. "Thanks." He sighed. "It… just wasn't easy to deal with that. Once she let all that out, I was done. I broke it off with her." He pulled out his phone again. "Then… today… I got this text from her. I blocked her number after I got it but… well, read it."

She took the phone and read the last, and she couldn't help but notice, only text from her. He must've already deleted everything else. The text read: "IGNORE ME ALL YOU WANT! IN FACT, GOOD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! BUT JUST REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE THE LOSER! NOT ME! AND DON'T CONTACT ME WHEN YOU WANT TO APOLOGIZE AND REALIZE HOW MUCH OF A LOSER YOU ARE!"

Misty handed the phone back to Ash because, if she held on to it any longer, she was going to break it in her hand or throw it across the room. Not even taking into account her deplorable sentence structure, no one had the right to insult Ash like that. No one.

She looked back toward the bar and held on to the brass railing, firmly. Her knuckles began to turn white. "She had the nerve to…" She stopped. "I'm gonna find her and kick her…"

"Wouldn't blame you," he interrupted.

She exhaled and looked at her best friend, all of the compassion she had in heart turned, solely, toward him, letting go of her anger. That wasn't what was needed right now. "Ash, I am so sorry. You never deserved that."

"Don't worry about it."

Now, it was needed. "No, I won't not worry about it!"

He looked at her, surprised.

"She tried to downgrade all of you've done?! That's crap, Ash!" She took hold of his hand, "You listen to me, okay?"

He looked at her, astonished at all of this strength, but nodded.

"You are an excellent Mentor. Okay? All of the trainers who come to you for advice and training before they really start their journeys, they probably wouldn't make past their first gym battle… heck, they wouldn't make past their first _trainer_ battle if it wasn't for you."

He smirked.

"I've faced some of your students and I can always tell the difference between them and anyone else. The ones who win are so respectful and honorable. Even the ones who lose have so much respect."

"I do my best to drill that into their heads."

"And it shows."

That made him feel a lot better. "Thanks."

She placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Forget that dumb girl. If that's what she thinks after all you've done, you are so better off without her, I don't even know where to begin."

It took him a little while to absorb what she said but, as always, he knew she was right. And he was grateful for it. "Thank you, Misty."

"No problem."

He gave a small smile. He sighed, beginning to get over this. "You know she brought you up."

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah. She said that I should just go cry to you like I always do." He shrugged, "Not bad advice. I mean, unlike her, you listen."

"And, unlike her, I have tact."

"She always said that I should complain to you when we had an argument."

"She wasn't scared I'd try to steal you away?"

He chuckled. "She said you weren't a threat."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh, did she?" She considered that. "Hm. Maybe I should pay her visit."

"I don't want you to go to prison because of her."

"It won't be a problem."

"Forget her, Misty. You beat her out by leaps and bounds just with your pinky."

"Imagine what I could do with my entire hand. Across her face."

They both just laughed.

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

She nudged him. "It's gonna be okay, Ash."

"Yeah." He sighed. "Yeah, I know." He sighed again. "I just keep thinking…"

"Well, stop that! You're overthinking. And nothing she said should be making you do that."

He scoffed.

"And let's point out the irony of me telling you that you're overthinking."

He chuckled. "I decided to think more after you yelled me at all those years to use my brain."

"And you do now. A lot. Just… don't use it here. She's an idiot. Not worth the brainpower."

"Thanks." He glanced down at his watch and looked at her, "Hey, Misty… I don't want you to lose your night hanging around me."

"If you think I'm gonna up and leave you here when you're going through something, you're out of your mind."

"Yeah, but…"

"Hey! Anyone else can wait. _You're_ my best friend. _Best_ friend, you got it?"

"I know that but, Misty…"

"Ash. Listen to me, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

"What I said about the walls falling, it's more than just a song lyric or something cool to say. When it comes to you and me… I mean it. Let all of the cities in the world fall, I've always got you. I don't care what's going on, I'm always gonna be here for you. We're gonna always have each other's back." She smiled. "I can say that because you've always been there for me, even with the small things, and you go above and beyond the call of duty with the big things."

Chuckling, he rolled his eyes, "Don't bring up the car thing."

"Not going to. But I could."

He chuckled.

"Get over it, Ash. Besides, would you leave me here alone if the situations were reversed?"

"Not a chance."

"There you go." She put her hand on top of his. "I'm always here. For you."

He looked into those green eyes that always saw down to his soul and always cared about him. "I'm always here for you, too."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I know. And that's always meant the world to me." They both sat back, just looking around the bar in a comfortable silence.

Ash thought about his mood since Misty showed up. Just her being here, he felt worlds better. Like Nattie wasn't even a factor. In just the past few seconds, he almost completely forgot about her. He knew that Misty always had a positive effect on him. She was one of the key people encouraging him to be a Mentor and she was always his biggest supporter. She was always there for him in everything he did. It was causing him to see Misty in a brand new light. Or, rather, in a much more honest light than he'd let himself see her in.

"Misty?" he said.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"Remember when I told you that Nattie said you weren't a threat."

"Yeah."

He paused realizing what he was about to say. But he nodded to himself, resolving to say it. He looked at her. "She was wrong."

Something about his voice and the look in his brown eyes made her mouth become ajar. "She…" She had to swallow. "She was?"

"Yeah." He studied her face that he always found gorgeous but just never had the courage to admit it. "Because she could never hold a candle to you."

She was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry if… I'm saying this wrong but…" He paused. "But… but…"

"What are you saying? Or… what do you want to say?"

He smiled. He looked away, tapping his finger on the bar. He looked back at her and exhaled. "That I would love it if I could take you on a date."

She smiled right back. "See? There you go, overthinking again."

He looked away with smirk. He figured that was a long shot. But worth it.

"I don't think anything about that sounded wrong. In fact, it sounded perfect."

In more ways than he realized. He looked up suddenly and fixed his gaze on her. To his surprise, her gaze was right back on him and there seemed to be something there that she didn't notice when the evening began.

"Anything else you might wanna say?"

"I would so love to kiss you now." That came flying out before he even realized he said it.

She moved closer to him, stepping off of the bar stool. "Oh? You mean…" She cocked her head to the side a little. She spoke just above a whisper, "…something like this?" She slowly pressed her lips to his.

Ash couldn't believe this was happening. At first. After a few seconds, however, he got over his shock and let the pleasure take over. Out of instinct, he put his hands on her waist. She reached up and placed her hand behind his head, deepening the kiss. After a minute, they stopped the kiss and looked at each other. They were out of breath and had no idea how they got to this amazingly awesome place. But they were light years away from complaining.

Misty looked over his face and bit her lip, savoring the kiss. "I had no idea that you would be so good at that."

"I didn't think I was," Ash replied. "Besides, you're the one who's amazing at it. I mean… wow."

Since he had been so honest with her, she decided to take the same leap of faith. "Ash… I'm not gonna lie, okay?"

"Okay."

"I like you. More than… more than you think. I have for a long time but I left it alone because I never wanted to hurt you or lose you."

"I get that."

"But… I just want a chance." She sighed. "I know that I may be seen as the rebound girl for…"

"Hey, stop," he interrupted.

She gasped.

"You are _never_ a rebound girl. And, as far as anyone begging for a chance, that should be me."

Her eyes lit up, "You want one?"

"Misty… all this happened with Nattie two months ago. I got mad and everything because of that stupid text message." He smiled at her. "But, if I can even be worthy of a chance to be with you, then I will make the very most of it."

She smiled.

"We can talk about it later, though. Go find your friends. I'm sure I already kept you way too long."

"But it was so worth it."

He nodded his head, "Oh, yeah."

"Besides, I told them I would just find them later if I had time."

"When did you do that?"

"Just before I called you."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Always going out of your way for me."

"You've always done the same for me."

He smiled and took hold of her hand, causing her to blush. "I can't believe I didn't realize how close you were… all this time."

She smiled. "Don't feel bad. I was always too scared to say or do anything about it."

"What changed?"

"I didn't want to deny it anymore. I didn't want to keep telling myself you didn't feel the same when all I wanted was once for you to feel like I do." She shrugged, "I saw my chance, too. I just… took a shot."

"Worth it?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. "So much."

He smiled.

"So… take my hand, run forever, 'cause I'll stay with you."

They both shared a laugh and he stood up and gave her a strong, tender hug. She hugged him right back, getting lost in feeling the rhythm of his heart against hers.

* * *

 **A/N: So, did you guys like it? Let me know! REVIEWS!**


End file.
